Her New Life
by x-jbn23
Summary: Mia is openning a new inn in Tree Hill and wants Lorelai to be her partner.Lorelai and Rory are headed for a new adventure after they move to the small town of Tree Hill leaving behind everyone for a new life.i don't own the gilmore girls or one tree hill
1. The Offer

Rory/Nathan

When Lorelai ran away from home with her one year old daughter, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the third, she ran to the small town of Stars Hollow. She got help from the local Independence Inn owner, Mia. After Mia moved to North Carolina, she left Lorelai as the manager of the inn with the help of the chef, Sookie St. James and Michel Gerard. Now sixteen years later, Mia is looking into owning another inn in the small town of Tree Hill, and she wants to be partners with Lorelai, while Michel and Sookie look after the Independence Inn in Stars Hollow.

_RING RING RING RING_

"Coffee Addicts of America, Lorelai speaking how may I help you?" Lorelai said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Lorelai, its Mia"

"MIA! Oh my god! How have you been?"

"Good I was hoping to talk to you about being my partner for an inn down here in Tree Hill..."

Later that day Rory stormed into Luke's and sat down next to Lorelai talking a mile a minute. "Mary! Mary! Is it that hard to remember my name! Tristan is such a jerk; I wish he would just go away!"

Lorelai then decided to tell Rory about Mia and her plan about the new Inn. "Rory, what if we went away?"

"Huh"

"Well, we might be moving to Tree Hill, North Carolina," Lorelai whispered so no one would over hear.

"Why?"

"Mia and I are going to open a new in together. She called this morning. What do you think?"

"You'd be following your dream and we would get to see Mia everyday! It's an awesome idea! Plus Chilton is full of snobs and I have no friends there."

"Good it's settled. Ummm, we are moving at the end of this week, over the weekend."

"Let's get packing. Ohh can you phone Chilton and tell Headmaster Charleston about the move."

"Sure, let's get going."

The week soon passed, and all of Stars Hollow had a going away party on the night before. It was now Friday, Rory's last day of Chilton; no one knew that she was moving yet other than the Headmaster and her teachers.

Rory was in her regular seat when the teacher walked in. "Good morning! Today we are starting a big project. It is worth 10 of your grade so pick a good partner. Everyone can pick a partner; you can pick anyone but Rory."

Paris then looked up and replied, "But she is the only one that will actually do a fair amount of the work!"

"Well, she would not get the chance considering this is her last day at Chilton Prep. She will be moving this weekend," the teacher replied while writing the project guidelines on the whiteboard.

Paris and Tristan got up and walked over to Rory. "Mary, why didn't you tell me you were moving we could have had our own private going away party?"

"Whatever you say bible boy, we all know that you are no good at stuff like that. At least that is what I heard Summer say," Rory responded.

Tristan just looked shocked as Paris looked extremely amused. "Well at least we know I am going to be the top of our class considering I am up against the two airheads (Madeline and Louise), Barbie (Summer), and her Ken the giant pig (Tristan). Thanks for the competition though and maybe I will see you in about 3 years at Harvard," with that Paris walked back to Madeline and Louise as they continued to gossip.

When the day ended, Rory took the bus home to finish packing and help her mom wrap stuff up at the Independence Inn, before they left.


	2. A New Town

**A New Town**

"Mom, come on, we have been driving for hours how much longer?"

"Ror, you have the map just look at it, it is going to be ok. Mia already found us a house and she said it was bigger than the tool shed and our old place combined." Lorelai tried to concentrate on the road in front of her. Rory looked at the map, then she yelled, "3hours! We have 3 hours left because we have already driven just over 9 hours."

Three hours later they were coming into the small town of Tree Hill. Suddenly Lorelai saw something and pulled into the next available parking spot. When Rory turned to her mom, she saw her mom bouncing up and down pointing at Karen's Cafe. They both hopped out of the car, raced across the street and ran in. Inside they saw an older woman making coffee, and a teen girl behind the counter restocking napkins while talking with a teen boy. They both looked about Rory's age. When they walked in the woman looked up. "Hi I'm Karen Roe, are you new here because I haven't seen you before?"

"Lorelai Gilmore, this my daughter, Rory Gilmore or Gilmore-Hayden either works, well her name is also Lorelai because of the if men can name their sons after them then why can't women do it to. But we just call her Rory. We are in desperate need of coffee, we live on it. Oh sorry we like to ramble a lot."

Karen just looked at her for a second before grabbing 2 mugs and pouring them some coffee. Lorelai takes one sip and decides, "You are going to see us a lot more. I have at least seven cups a day if not more. Plus the food looks good and we have no clue how to cook." Karen just laughs. Karen then says, "Over there is my son Lucas Scott and his best friend, Hayley James. She works here a lot to help me out." She calls the two kids over. "Lucas and Hayley are sixteen. Lucas, Hayley this is Lorelai Gilmore and her daughter, Rory."

Hayley takes the chance to start talking, "How old are you? You look about our age but Miss Gilmore, you don't look old enough to have a kid our age."

"Miss Gilmore? Please it is Lorelai. I kind of had Rory at sixteen, so..."

"I will be sixteen in about 9 days," Rory spoke up.

Karen looked at Lorelai, "We have a lot in common. We have kids the same age and we both had our kids young. I had Lucas at eighteen." The two mothers continued talking.

"Karen, Lucas and I are going to give Rory a tour around town, ok?" Hayley piped up.

"Sure go have fun! Lorelai and I will probably still be here when you are down."

The three teens started walking down the street. "So are you going to Tree Hill High?"

"Yeah, thank god no more uniforms! I went to Chilton Prep in Hartford, Connecticut, with the rich and snobby. Most were not that smart but their parents paid for the best."

"So are you like really smart? I could really use another tutor in the tutoring center."

"That sounds really fun, what do you guys do around here anyway?"

"The river court; it is our hangout with my boys. Around here if you don't play basketball you are either cheerleading or in the crowd watching." Lucas looked at Rory while he talked about the guys and basketball. "You will have to help me because Gilmore girls and sports don't usually go together," Rory replied cheerfully.

As they walked up they saw the guys stop playing. Mouth turned from the picnic table he sat on to look at them while Skillz and the other guys started toward them. "Lucas Scott finally decides to show up and he brings two pretty girls to watch him loose." Skillz looks towards Rory. "Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before." "Rory Gilmore, I just moved here with my mom. Lucas was going to help me understand how to play basketball." She looked at him innocently and pouted so no one could say no. "Maybe teach me too." Having seen her do that at the cafe to get more coffee, Lucas and Hayley could hardly stop themselves from laughing and Skillz told her he would help her with basketball and anything else she wanted. Rory turned to the two, "I think I am going to like it here." Hayley and Rory went over and sat with Mouth after introductions, and the guys got back into their game except including Lucas this time.

A couple hours later, Rory knew about everything happening in Tree Hill, plus she had met Jake and his daughter, Jenny. Lucas, Hayley and Rory returned to the cafe to see Lorelai not only talking but making hand gestures, Karen was laughing really hard. When the teens asked what was so funny, Karen told them to ask Lorelai to tell stories about Stars Hollow some time because they were hilarious.

The Gilmore girls then asked for coffee to go so they could meet Mia to check out the new Inn and their new home.


	3. New Inn, New House

A/N: The Hayden's get along with Rory and helped buy the girls a house in tree hill. It looks like Julie and Caleb's mansion on the O.C. The Teens are going to be seventeen and Rory will be turning 17 in 9 days.

**New Inn, New House**

As Rory and Lorelai pulled up to the Inn they noticed Mia walk out the beautifully styled doors of the inn. The sophisticated writing on the sign out front said The Dragonfly Inn. "MIA!!!" Rory runs to Mia and Mia pulls Rory into a giant hug. Mia looks at Rory, "You have gotten bigger and you look so much older." Mia turns to Lorelai, "You have not changed a bit." They went inside looked around and talked out the details, while Rory looked around the land and stables.

After they finished they got into their car and followed Mia's car to their new house. It was a mansion because "the _Hayden's__ granddaughter _could only have the best" at least that is what the Hayden's told the girls when they phoned to thank them for the house.

It was gorgeous; there were stairs on either side. The entree way was huge and the girls had a special room just for their movie nights the girls were so excited they jumped up and down; they took a tour and saw that the rooms were all set up and the kitchen was stocked with all the junk food needed for their movie nights. The two Gilmores ran to their rooms put on pyjamas, got the food from the kitchen and headed to the theatre room in their house. They watched both the new and old Willy Wonka and also The Stepford Wives, Lorelai said they had to watch that so they could remember what Emily Gilmore was like.

After the three movies they went to bed because the next morning was Monday, Rory's first day of school and Lorelai's first day at designing the inn. They, also, had to stop for coffee at Karen's Cafe, and to pick Lucas and Hayley up for school. The Hayden's got Rory an electric blue Pontiac Solstice, so she always had a drive to school.


	4. First Day of School: Part 1

**First Day of School****: Part 1**

Rory woke up bright and early the next morning; she got up and got into the shower. When she looked in her closet it seemed her mom had put some more teenager girl appropriate clothing in there, such as miniskirts, skinny jeans, tank tops, halter tops, and tons of shoes, from ballet flats to stilettos. She thought _there is no use fighting mom on this she always wins_. So, she got dressed in her _altered _Chilton skirt with a navy blue halter top and tall, navy blue, high heeled boots. _If you can't beat mom, join her._ When she got to the bottom of the stairs to meet her mom, Lorelai took one look at her and clapped. "The Chilton skirt is a nice touch it pulls the whole outfit together, it is almost naughty private school student. Almost." Once Lorelai said this Rory burst out laughing. They walked out the door to their cars and said they would see each other at Karen's Cafe.

Lorelai got there first, so she parked and went inside. A chorus of "Hey Lorelai" rang through the cafe. In the cafe were Karen, Lucas, Hayley and Jake. They were all getting a ride with Rory today. Lorelai looked at them, "You just have to see Rory's outfit. I stocked her closet with all new clothes that were more appropriate teenage girl clothes. So she picked her _adjusted_ Chilton Prep skirt with a shirt and boots." After Lorelai finished the bell on the door rang and in walked Rory. The four had shocked looks on their faces until they looked at Rory's face, the expression on it made them burst into laughter. "Yeah laugh it up; I never thought I would wear this skirt again. Guess what! When I put it on this morning I noticed it was WAY shorter than it was when I had to wear it to school every day. Someone has been playing with her sewing machine lately." Rory stood there scowling. "Can I have two coffees to go? You guys want a ride or not." With that she picked up her coffees, put down her money and started toward the door. They others quickly followed. Jake got in the front with Rory while the other two sat in the back. Jake turned to Rory, "Too bad you don't like the outfit because you look gorgeous. I will show you around today and take you to the office, but the tutor center is all Hayley plus its Lucas and me versus the rest of the basketball team, mainly Nathan and Tim." Rory looked at him quickly before looking back at the road and saying nonchalantly, "No one said I didn't like the outfit." The other three looked at her surprised. Lucas then said, "That reminds me Tim will be flirting with you shamelessly all day and probably every day he doesn't usually get the message to leave girls alone." At that Rory burst into laughter, "Sounds like the quote, unquote _king_ of Chilton Prep." She pulled into the parking lot, everyone around noticed the new car but thought a student probably just got a new car, some still watched though.

Rory turned around after turning off the car, "Everyone seems to be staring, let's give them something to watch." With that the other three got out of the car much to the shock of everyone else. Then, Jake came around and opened the driver's side door, helping Rory out. Jake wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his waist. The four teens started toward the school. Everyone around was starring. Jake and Rory said goodbye to Lucas and Hayley and made their way to the office. After talking to the principal, Rory got her locker, schedule, and everything else she needed. She was in all Jake's classes which include some with Hayley and Lucas. Jake was appointed her tour guide. When they stepped out of the office Rory ran into someone. The person looked at Rory as she was helped up by Jake, and then flirtatiously said "Hey, I'm Tim." Rory looked at him, "Good for you," and with that she grabbed Jake's hand and walked past Tim. Tim stared after her shocked until he felt someone push him. He turned around to see Nathan Scott standing behind him. "Hey Tim, what's up?" Nathan asked. Tim looked at him confused, "Beautiful new girl blew me off. She grabbed Jake's hand and just walked past me after I flirt with her. I told her my name and guess what she said." Nathan looked intrigued, "Pretty new girl? What did she say to you?" Tim started walking with Nathan beside him, "No GORGEOUS new girl! She said, good for you, and walked off." The bell went. Nathan turned, "We will figure this out later; we have to get to class." Then they started toward their classroom.

As Jake and Rory walked from her locker to their homeroom, they laugh about what happened with Tim. "That was hilarious, but you realize now that he saw you with me at practice I actually have to talk to him, I mean he is not the brightest person." After Jake said that Rory burst into more laughter. "This period we share with Nathan Scott, Lucas' half brother, who lives to make Lucas' life miserable," Rory looked at Jake, "We will have to see how much fun messing with him will be." Jake looked at her amused. He couldn't wait to see Lucas to tell him about this morning with Tim. They get to the door of their homeroom and knock...


	5. First Day of School: Part 2

**First Day of School: Part 2**

..._KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Nathan looked up from his paper as the teacher went to the door. He thought it was Jake because he hadn't been in class yet and he had been with the new girl, apparently. _You can't trust anything Tim says_.

The teacher came to the door, "There you are Jake, who is this?" Jake looked over at the teacher, "This is the new student, Rory Gilmore." Rory speaks up, "Hayden, it's Rory Gilmore-Hayden." Jake looked over at her confused. Rory mouthed, "I'll tell you later." Jake turned back to the teacher, "I am her guide because she is in all my classes and I met her on the weekend, so we are already friends. Rory, this is Miss Grey, she teaches English, we do a lot of writing." With that Rory's eyes lit up, "Really, I want to be a journalist, well overseas correspondent, so this class will probably help me a lot right?" The teacher looked very impressed. She motioned for them to follow her into the classroom.

"Class, we have a new student with us today. This is Rory Gilmore-Hayden. Rory tell the class something about yourself." The class looked up to see her walk in. The guys were drooling because she was gorgeous, and the girls looked amazed at her confidence. Peyton noticed Jake standing with her. Jake walked toward Peyton and sat down in his seat beside her. Rory turned to the class, "I'm Rory, I grew up in a small town in Connecticut just outside Hartford. The last school I went to was Chilton Prep. I started there earlier this year so I had a better chance to get into Harvard." Rory looked around and saw Tim staring at her. She rolled her eyes. The teacher looked around the class and pointed to the open seat next to Nathan, "Rory, go sit in that open seat over there, beside you will be Nathan Scott." Rory looked where she pointed, _why does Lucas' evil brother have to be so hot._ Jake and Peyton were sitting just in front of her and Nathan. Peyton turned to Jake, "How do you know Rory?" "I met her and her mom on the weekend when Lucas and Hayley were showing her around. They had walked into Karen's Cafe needing lots of coffee, apparently they live off of it." Peyton looked amused. Rory nudged Jake's shoulder and whispered, "Ok, this is getting creepy, Tim won't stop staring. So are you, Hayley and Lucas coming to my house after basketball practice after dropping your stuff off at home?" Nathan looked at Tim after Rory said that, sure enough he was staring. Nathan looked back at Rory at the mention of Lucas' name. Jake whispered, "Yeah, are you and Hayley staying to watch practice?" Peyton turned to Rory, "You should I have cheerleading and some of the girls are a little to cheerful so you can hang out with me to while we are on break. Oh and you had better get use to the staring it never stops." At the comment, Rory starts to hold in her laughter, not to get the attention of the teacher.

Nathan is staring into space, _Tim was right, she is gorgeous, and really quick with comebacks, I have to get to know her_. The bell goes and the teacher speaks up, "Rory, Nathan can I see you for a moment?" Rory walks up to the teacher, "Rory, I was wondering if you would like to be on the school paper, I am sure they would love to have someone new on their team, if so just ask Peyton where to go, she will know. Ok?" Rory nodded her head and walked out the door to meet Jake. "Now Nathan, if you want to continue on the basketball team, your marks have to go up. You are so close to the limit. If you need help go to the tutor center or find your own tutor." Nathan nodded and walked toward the door to find Tim waiting for him while flirting with the new girl, while she rolled her eyes. Nathan walked up to them, "Tim stop scaring Rory. She doesn't like you." With that Tim pouted and Rory laughed, "I have been telling him the same thing, but a lot less nice." Nathan laughed, "See ya, Tim. So you are friends with Jake, you want help finding him?" "Umm sure, I guess. Bye Tim!" She said flirtatiously to Tim, as she walked past him she started laughing, same with Nathan. "Do have any idea where Jake is?" Nathan turned to Rory, "Probably with Peyton. I have to talk to him about basketball anyways. So I heard you were coming to practice, are you sure because you know that means Tim won't be able to concentrate." Rory laughs, "You are kidding me, right? He is not on the basketball team. Well, Hayley did tell people either played basketball, cheerlead, or are sitting in the crowd during games." At that Nathan nodded, "Sounds about right." He points up ahead, "There they are." Rory walked up to Jake, and pushed him, "You left me to find my own way with Tim waiting right outside the door!" Jake and Peyton look at each other and start laughing. Rory pouted and the two looked at her, "That is not fair you can't do that, it ruins our fun. How did you find us anyway? We were just about to come find you." Rory looks at them and says, "Look behind me. The only good thing about him is he helped get Tim to leave me alone." They looked behind her to see Nathan walking towards them, "Why is he coming over here?" "He said he had to tell Jake something about basketball." Peyton looked confused, "If he needed an excused to help you wouldn't it be better to use me. I mean we broke up but we are still friends." Rory looked at her, eyes wide, "You dated him. That Hayley and Lucas left out." "Um, story for another day, if Nathan just has to talk to Jake, let's head to class." Rory turned to Jake and he nodded, "Sure, see you in class, Jake." Rory and Peyton walk off. Jake walks towards Nathan, "What do you want?" Nathan says, "You're coming to practice, right? Tell Lucas to not be late." With that he walked off, leaving Jake shocked. Jake hurried off to class to meet up with Peyton and Rory. Jake thought _he never says a thing about Lucas except "ask him not to come to practice," what is he up to? Oh well._ He continued on his way to class.


	6. Meeting Brooke

**Meeting Brooke**

The final bell rang. Peyton and Jake headed straight for the change rooms. Rory met up with Haley to walk to the gym together. When they got there they sat on the bleachers and exchanged stories of their days. Rory had gotten hit on so many times, she just had to laugh. She turned to Haley, "Guys don't know when to give, do they?" Jake had walked up and replied, "Yeah they do. They just wait till they strike out numerous amount of times or when there are stalker chargers against them." That made Rory, Hayley, a newly arrived Lucas, and Peyton and her friend laugh. Peyton's friend said, "That sounds about right." She turns to Rory, "You're Rory, right. Hey, I am Brooke, captain of the cheerleading squad." Peyton turns to Rory, "Yeah she knows all about guys. Hey Haley." Hayley nodded in Peyton's direction. Brooke turned to Hayley, "Hey tutor girl, what's up?" Everyone looked amused at Brooke. "Not much, Brooke. Do you guys have a new cheer to practice today?" Brooke turned to the two girls, "Nope but you two are in luck, we need two new cheerleaders and tryouts are today, look what I have clothes for the two of you to tryout in!" Brooke replied bubbly. Rory and Haley looked at Brooke eyes widen. Jake and Lucas look at each other and laugh, the two boys said, "You want those two to tryout. Rory who says sports are against her and her mom's rules, and Haley who is a little clumsy." That made the boys start laughing again, "We have to see them tryout because there is no way they will do it." Rory turned to the boys and scowled, "I'm in!" The boys sobered up and looked at her shocked.

A voice from behind her said, "In what?" All 6 teens turned to see Nathan and Tim standing behind them. Brooke spoke up, "We need two new cheerleaders and I was trying to convince these two to tryout, the last thing we need is another Rachel, but maybe these two will be good. Look at Peyton she is not so cheerful usually but she is a good cheerleader! Ow!" Peyton punched Brooke in the arm. Rory grabbed the outfits from Brooke and turned to Haley, "Come on Hales! Let's go change." Rory pulled Haley toward the change rooms.

Lucas and Jake turned to Nathan, "Do you think Whitey will let us watch that is going to be hilarious. Ohhh where can we get a video camera, Lorelai is going to want to see this." Nathan said, "Let's ask him now, he is coming this way." Nathan walked up to Whitey and asked for the team to watch tryouts to show team spirit and support for the cheerleaders. Whitey nodded. Nathan walk towards the others, "You need help setting up, since we will be there anyways?" The guys cheered. Brooke turned to the others, "Just wait to see who comes out in what outfit. One is normal but the other is a little revealing." "There is no way Haley would put on something revealing," Lucas pointed out. Everyone could see Tim was getting excited. Peyton, chuckling, turned to Tim, "Calm down." To the rest of the teens, "Looks like someone has a crush," Peyton and Brooke said giggling.

About 15 minutes later, Haley walked out of the change room, you could tell she had the more conservative outfit on. She walked up to the group and turned to Brooke, "Have fun getting her out here in that outfit." Brooke turns to Jake, "You seem like good friends with her, go get her out here while Peyton and I start tryouts." With that the group split up Jake headed toward the girl's locker room and the rest headed towards the bleachers. "Haley, what does this outfit look like?"

"Well Jake, think Raven's cheerleading outfit, except tighter and more revealing."

"I'm going to have a hard time getting her out aren't I?"

"Yep" with that Haley headed towards the bleachers.

Rory was in the change room practicing a routine, when Jake popped in. "Hey Ror, I think you should come out the outfit can't be that bad."

"I, actually, like the outfit. I figured I might even ask Brooke to keep it."

Jake saw her. The outfit fit her perfectly. "Then why are you still in here?"

"I had to quickly make a routine and practice it without the other girls seeing it. Duh!"

"Yeah thats the most obvious reason in the world," Jake muttered to himself, "I am going to head out and I will tell them you will be out in a minute."

"Can you ask Brooke about the outfit?" She pouted, he nodded, "Thanks!"

_**...Next up is the Cheerleading Tryouts**_


	7. New Cheerleaders! New Neighbours! New

A/N: Sorry for not updating I have been very busy with tests, independent studies and course selection for next year. I am going to try and update daily or every two days but I also have track 3 days a week. Sorry, again, for not updating.

**New Cheerleaders! New Neighbours! New Friends**

"Hey Brooke, Rory wants to know if she can keep the outfit," Jake stated as he walked up to the group. Everyone turned to him eyes widen in surprise. "What, she likes the outfit?" Everyone stared at him waiting to see if he was joking, but he just stood there. Peyton spoke up, "What outfit was it?" Jake turned to Peyton, "In Haley's words "think Raven's cheerleading outfit, except tighter more revealing" I think those were her exact words." Peyton looked confused for a second and then started to giggle. Lucas and Nathan turned to her, "Is Peyton Sawyer giggling?" Peyton turned to Brooke, "I think you should let her keep it, it will go with her eyes." Jake piped up, "You're right it did go with her eyes." "You know what P.Sawyer I think you are right I will let her keep it."

When Rory came out the guys' jaws dropped, Peyton and Haley looked shocked and Brooke squealed. Rory looked towards Nathan and Tim, she could tell they were checking her out; they were not exactly doing it secretively. All of the other Ravens basketball players piled into the gym, as did Skillz, Mouth, and the rest of the river court crew.

Haley went first, by the time everyone but Rory went, she was still the best. Rory went last, her routine was amazing. Brooke ran up when she was done, "I am the Captain, but you could help me with the choreography if you wanted to."

The guys looked shocked that she could move like that, she was like a natural gymnast. As soon as Brooke handed the two girls their new uniforms, Rory squealed, ran and jumped into Jake's waiting arms. Nathan looked at them jealously, while Tim looked stunned, "_Another Hot Cheerleader"_ he thought.

Jake: That was awesome. Let's go get Jenny and I will treat you to food at Karen's Cafe.

Rory: I would love that. Maybe if we are lucky my mom will be their having her coffee with Karen. (**She kissed him on the cheek.**) Come on guys, Are you coming too?

Haley, Lucas and the river court gang headed towards the door. Rory stopped and turned around, "Peyton, Brooke! You guys coming or not?"

Peyton and Brooke grabbed their bags and headed towards the door. Peyton and Brooke got into Peyton's car, the rest got in a few other cars. Rory and Jake got in Rory's car, told the gang that they would meet them at the cafe, and headed to Jake's house to pick up Jenny. After Jenny was secured in her car seat, Rory told Jake that they had to make one more stop.

Rory pulled up in front of her house, Jake looked amazed again. She motioned for Jake to follow her as she picked up Jenny and proceeded towards the front door of the house. They walked into the house and walked up the huge staircase up to Rory's room. As they were walking, Rory explained to Jake how her mother and she were able to afford the huge house, because her grandparents had bought the house.

Jenny was playing with a stuffed animal on the bed as Rory headed to her huge walk in closet.

Jake: Ror, hurry up. We do not want to keep the others waiting.

Rory: Kay, hold on.

Rory comes out wearing a strapless red dress that fell to just above the knees. Jake's mouth dropped open. He was completely speechless.

Rory: I am going to assume that you like it.

Jake nodded his head really fast: like it, I love it. (**Something suddenly came to him**) Did you know that you and Nathan are neighbours?

Rory: Actually, no I did not. Maybe I should get my mom to come with me later and we will meet the rest of his family. _**I heard his and Lucas' dad is a real peach. Such a sweetheart that man, at least that is the kind words I have heard so far**_. (A/N:_** sarcastic tone is like this**_)

Jake did all he could not to laugh because Jenny had fallen asleep, but it was no use. He burst out laughing and as Jenny woke up she started to giggle. It was the cutest and sweetest thing ever.

**Next Door at Nathan's House**

Deb was in the kitchen baking, as Dan and Nathan both entered the kitchen from the two different entrances to the room. Deb turned to the two males, "Did you know that we have some new neighbours?"

Nathan: You mean in the huge mansion next door?

Deb: Yes, a pair of rich socialites from Hartford bought it for their granddaughter and her mom. I think it was the Haydens or something like that. I am making a cherry pie to send over later when we go to meet them.

Nathan stopped paying attention to his parents, and started thinking about and daydreaming about the new girl, Rory. He was wondering what was up between her and Jake. _I'll have to ask him at basketball practice, _Nathan thought.

**Back at Rory's**

Rory: We should have a Gilmore Girls Movie Night; it could be me, you, Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, my mom and Karen. Then we could also have Mouth and Skillz. Mouth could hook up a live feed from a video camera and you guys could stay here and watch as we meet the neighbours, or as other people would call it Nathan's parents, Deb and Satan. I bet they will not know what to think of my mom, the great Lorelai. We could even take bets on what will happen. It could be like a co-ed slumber party.

Jake: Sounds like lots of fun. Well, anything involving you and Lorelai is bound to be fun. Let's get to the cafe quick and get permission from your mom and also so we can invite everyone.

Meanwhile everyone else was at the cafe goofing off and fooling around. Peyton and Brooke were meeting Lorelai for the first time; they loved how down to earth she was. When Rory and Jake walked in, Rory had an evil looking smirk on her face. A few people looked a little scared. She stayed by the door, at the nearest table with Jenny while Jake approached Lorelai.

Jake: Ror wants to talk to you about a very serious, important matter (**Jake was desperately trying to keep a straight face**)

Lorelai: Ok (**She headed towards Rory**) Fruit of my Loins! Mini Me!

Everyone started laughing while Rory just rolled her eyes. The two women started talking, it was really funny, and they were making hand gestures and funny facial gestures. Soon Lorelai picked up Rory's evil smirk. The two women franticly headed towards the group of teens, and Karen, who, all had been watching the scene unfold; they all had found it very amusing.

Lorelai: You are all invited to the first ever Gilmore Girl Movie Night Extravaganza Tree Hill Style, well in Tree Hill. It is like a slumber party slash sleepover with tons of junk food, no healthy food whatsoever, and millions of movies, good ones and mockable ones. Your invited too Karen!

Brooke: Are you sure you have enough room in your house for all of us?

Jake, Rory, and Lorelai cracked up laughing so hard it was hard for them to breathe they almost doubled over in laughter. Even little baby Jenny started giggling, not that she knew what they were laughing at. Everyone else looked confused.

Rory: We have more than enough room. Our first night here, I had to talk my own mother out of throwing a kegger at the house. She used the argument that the people too drunk to leave could stay in our guest rooms. She wanted random people who we did not know to stay in our house. She then proceeded to tell me I always spoil all of her fun and that I was a party pooper.

Everyone started to laugh again, a few had to clutch their stomaches they were laughing so hard. The bell above the door jingled, Karen looked up, "Oh, hey Deb!" Jake turned to Rory and mouthed, "Nathan's Mom!" Her eyes widened. Karen turned to Deb and pointed out Rory, and Lorelai, "That is Lorelai and her daughter, Rory. They are new in town. Lorelai is co-owner of the Dragonfly Inn that is going to be opening soon.

**To Be Continued...**

Sorry to stop there but I have other homework to do and its 10 after 10 at night.


	8. The Neighbours, The Scott Family

**Deb:** Really, that is such a beautiful inn.

**Lorelai:** Thank you; my partner, Mia gave me my first job as a maid in her other inn, The Independence Inn, when Rory was just one years old.

**Deb:** First job?

**Lorelai:** Yeah I was only seventeen, when I left home.

**Deb looked shocked:** oh no wonder you look so young.

**Lorelai turned to Karen:** The kids and I will get going here are the directions; we will see you as soon as you can get away.

With that Lorelai, the eight teenagers and Jenny headed towards their cars. Rory, Jake, and Jenny lead the others to Rory and Lorelai's house, while Lorelai went to the grocery store and video store to get snack, movies, and the other supplies needed for a giant slumber party.

When they pulled up to the house, the teens in the other cars looked amazed.

They all said together, "You live here?" unbelieving.

**Peyton:** You do know that Nathan is your neighbour, right?

**Rory:** Yeah Jake mentioned that to me earlier. My mom and I are going to go to their house and _**introduce**_ ourselves later tonight. Hopefully Mouth will have the video camera working. Then they can see just how immature and crazy my mom really is. Also, you guys will see just how much my mom likes to act and play dress up.

This made the whole group laugh.

Later that night, after everyone had gotten the grand tour of the mansion, and had gotten settled into the rooms they were staying in for the night, they gathered into the theatre. Lorelai and Rory brought in enough food to feed an army, or two Gilmore girls. First they all enjoyed the obvious choice of, "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." At the end of the movie is when Karen showed up.

**Karen:** Wow, you really were not kidding when you said not to worry about space, you have tons of room. This is all just for the two of you. What are you guys doing now?

**Lorelai:** Yes, just the two of us. Now to the main event, we are going to meet our neighbours, the Scotts. I know Deb lives next door but she really did not get a chance to talk to me. Rory and I are going to freak them out or at least give the men of the house a little show. We are going to get it on camera so you guys can see it all, plus the reactions.

**Rory:** We have our outfits already picked out; you will never ever see me in an outfit like this again! So if you want to remember it I suggest you take a picture. **(As she walked up the stairs with her mom)** I wonder if Deb will play along if she figures it out.

The gang was getting restless, the teenagers were about to start a game of truth or dare when they heard a drum roll, Lorelai came out in an outfit fit for the snobbiest of all Hartford socialites. Expensive sunglasses, handbag and Prada clothes, were just a part of the outfit.

**Peyton:** You look like a rich snob! **(After getting looks from the others) **No offence!

**Lorelai:** I know, it was my Halloween costume, the year I went out as my mother, Emily Gilmore.

They looked at her for a minute not knowing what to think, after a minute laughter took over their bodies. They were snapped back to reality when they heard a drum beat, that's right not a drum roll but a drum beat. Rory strutted into the room like a model and she looked like a rich diva, but with a hint of slut; not too much though. She looked absolutely gorgeous; also she looked about nineteen instead of sixteen going on seventeen. The guys were absolutely speechless.

**Jake:** uh...uh...w...wo...wow!

**Rory:** awwwwwwww, do I look pretty? **(In an innocent little voice)**

**Skillz speaks up:** Pretty? Dang girl, you look hott!

That made everyone laugh and Rory giggle.

**Rory:** Let's go give little Nathan a show! **(An evil smirked appeared on her face)**

Mouth handed her the small video camera: Here, press this button to start recording and to stop.

Lorelai and Rory strutted up to Nathan's front door.

**Rory:** Let's hope Tim is here, too. In your normal clothes, Tim will have a huge crush on you.

Both girls had their sunglasses on so that Deb and Nathan would not be able to tell who they are. The two girls knocked on the door.

Dan answered, ''Hello, who might you two gorgeous ladies be?''

Rory and Lorelai rolled their eyes behind their sunglasses.

**Lorelai:** I am Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, and this is my daughter--

**Dan cut her off:** What did Nathan do?

**Rory:** Nothing. **(She muttered, YET!) **

**Lorelai:** Anyways, as I was saying this is my daughter, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. We are your new neighbours; the mansion over there. **(She pointed to their house)**

**Dan:** Oh, sorry for the misunderstanding, hold on. **(He turned back towards the inside of the house and yelled)** Deb! Nathan! Our new neighbours are here to introduce themselves.

He saw Deb coming but not Nathan and said: Nathan, I mean it!

Nathan and Tim came up behind Dan.

**Dan:** Guys, this is Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, and her daughter, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. They are our new neighbours.

**Tim:** Damn, Mrs. Gilmore, you do not look old enough to have, like, a nineteen year old kid.

Lorelai looked disgusted and Rory laughed. Lorelai turned to Rory and in a whiny voice: Did you hear what he called me? Mrs! Mrs!

**Rory:** For your own good and safety I suggest you call my mom by Lorelai, plus it is Miss Gilmore.

She then turned to her mom: They actually think I am nineteen; that is hilarious.

Nathan head snapped up and stared at Rory: You aren't? How old are you?

**Rory:** Nope, I will be seventeen in a few days.

**Tim/ Nathan/ Dan:** Seriously!

Deb shaking her head from behind the boys, she had a knowing smile on her face, and a certain look in her eye.

**Nathan:** I saw your car Miss, umm errr Lorelai, it is amazing.

**Lorelai:** Nice save; I am betting that you have seen Rorys car because even though my green jeep is nice it certainly is not amazing. But it is really PRETTY but that is just my opinion.

**Rory:** My grandparents bought me that car right before we moved here.

**Lorelai pouting replied in the whiniest voice known to man:** While I had to buy my own vehicle. SO NOT FAIR!!

Rory was holding in her laughter.

Meanwhile the boys did not know what to think of the new neighbours, other than these girls are a little nuts, and behind them Deb looked extremely amused.

**Lorelai whispering to Rory:** Let's go for the kill.

Lorelai turned to the others.

**Lorelai:** Hey Deb, want to join us for our movie night extravaganza, it is over at our house. The keeper of the nectar of the gods is already there, same with basketball boy, tutorgirl, queen of music, the RC crew, cheer queenie and the double J.

Deb nodded and just replied, ''Sure,'' before putting her hand back over her mouth to stop the laughter from coming out. The boys stared at the two women who claim to be their neighbours, all of them wondering which mental hospital they escaped from.

_**A/N Thanks for being patient, School work is getting annoying but I have had time to write a bit during some of my classes. I have track 3 times a week plus homework so I won't be able to update very much. I will try to update as much as possible.**_


	9. The Surprising Act of Nathan Scott

**The Surprising Act of Nathan Scott**

That night the gang had a great laugh as they watched the video Rory and Lorelai captured of Dan and Nathan, during their meeting, the tape also showed Deb in the background holding in her giggles while clutching her stomach. Many of the kids asked for a copy of the tape, they all thought the same thing after they finished watching the tape, "this year is going to be extremely interesting with the Gilmores around." They finished the night by falling asleep while mocking the new Willy Wonka movie, with Johnny Depp in it. They all fell asleep in the theatre/ screening room.

The Next Morning, Rory and Jake were the first to wake up. They went up to Rory's room and took turns using the shower to get ready for school. Rory came into her room in a towel.

Rory looked at Jake, "Hey Jake...."

Jake looked amused, "Yeah Ror?"

Rory pouted while requesting a favour, "While I get dressed, can you follow the map, that I gave you, and grab the tape my mom and I made last tonight?"

Jake sighed, "Sure Ror, anything for you."

Rory looked excited, "So when you're down there you want to put on some coffee!!!"

Jake acted unsure and jokingly replied, "Umm I will have to think about that, I don't know."

The two did not notice everyone had woken up and now were watching them argue.

Rory pouted, "Please pretty please!! I will forever be in debt to you for making me coffee!!!"

Jake groaned, "Don't look at me like that!"

She continued to pout as everyone else continued to watch the pair in amusement.

Jake finally gave up, "Fine I will go get you coffee if you stop looking at me like that."

Rory just nodded and happily turned to collect her clothes.

As Jake walked away he started to mumble, "Stupid look should be illegal."

This is when Lucas decided to pipe up, "She just moved here and she already has you whipped."

The two spun around, and noticed everyone including Lorelai not only looking at them with curiosity but also pure amusement. As soon as everyone was noticed they laughed hysterically.

Lorelai then started to pout as well, "I was about to say that it is not nice to steal my words, basketball boy. It's really really mean!"

Which then caused Lucas to groan and rush to say, "Ok I'm sorry how about I get you some coffee to make up for it?"

That made Lorelai nod quite enthusiastically and everyone else just laugh some more including Jake this time.

Jake laughingly retorted, "Looks like I am not the only one whipped by a Gilmore Girl."

Lorelai nodded excitedly, "Every man ends up like it eventually. No man can resist the Gilmore girl charm."

After that statement everyone went to get ready for the day as Jake did the tasks Rory had asked him to do.

When they were finished getting ready they all got in their separate cars and headed for school. Lorelai had agreed to watch Jenny for the day; the two girls were going to spend the day planning out the hotel at Karen's Cafe.

When the group got to school they split up and Haley, Lucas, Jake, and Rory ended up walking to their lockers together. While they were at their lockers talking, Nathan and Tim walked by; the group was holding in their laughter.

Rory stopped them and nonchalantly asked, "Did you enjoy meeting my mom last night?"

And with that she walked off arm in arm with Jake and Haley, heading to her first period class, World Literature.

Nathan and Tim looked dumbfounded. Only when the bell rang did they realize that they had to quickly get into their first period classroom as to not be late. Once in class and doing work Nathan's mind started to wander. He had basketball after school which meant there was cheerleading practice and he would get to see Rory. He focused all of his attention during class to come up with a way for Rory to notice him. After the next game he would just have to have a party because then she would come since all the cheerleaders are always invited. That way she would come with Peyton and Brooke and he would be able to get some alone time with her and convince her to date him. Plus it would get her away from Jake because Jake was never at the parties because he had something else he needed to occupy his time with. Nathan continued with his thoughts of Rory the entire class and when the bell rang he did not even realize it had until Tim put a hand on his shoulder. With that Nathan ignored all thoughts of Rory and continued onto his next class, which he just so happened to have with Rory and Peyton, so once he got settled into his seat he once again had his thoughts run off to a place dedicated to all his Rory thoughts. He didn't even realize that the teacher was calling him until she put her hands on his desk and loudly reprimanded, "MR. SCOTT if you could start paying attention so we can get on with our lessons that would be appreciated!" With that she went back up to the front of the room and continued the class. Nathan turned to see the girls and they were looking at him laughing at him quietly in the corner of the room where they sat. Nathan thought Rory looked gorgeous today, and that thought once again started to make his mind wander. This continued on during the rest on the period and when the bell went Nathan was considering slamming his head against his desk because it might be the only way he could concentrate. He decided he had to do something to make it just as hard for Rory so he walked out of the class quickly and caught up to Rory who was in the library for her free period, when he got to her he turned her to face him then kissed her lips as passionately as he could, and surprisingly to him, she started to kiss him back. They made out for about five minutes, and then Nathan pulled away from her, gave her a look and walked out of the library heading to the gym to meet the basketball players who also had a free period.


End file.
